Love is like my mom
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Cinta pertama adalah hal yang datang sekali, yang akan selalu terbekas di dalam hati, dan tidak mudah dilupakan hingga akhir hayat nanti. Namun hanya keyakinan dan kejujuran yang dapat membawamu pada cinta sejati.! (Sumary dadakan ancur) Yang pasti 'Spreada the love Narugaa fandaya 2013'.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romence & Drama

Pair: NaruGaa

SPREAD the LOVE – NARUGAA FANDAY 2013

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), DLL

Suasana kelas tampak riuh di jam istirahat ini. Merupakan kebiasaan para murid di kelas ini, jika tidak membuat bising kantin pasti membuat gaduh di kelas. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol bahkan sibuk saling menyindir seperti Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat berdebat sekarang. Dan beberapa ada yang main lempar-lemparan kertas seperti anak kecil saja. Sebuah kertas melayang tepat menuju kepala pirang seseorang. Namun terlihat sama sekali tidak terintrupsi dengan gangguan itu. Siswa tersebut tampak antusias dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Matanya terus bergerak mengamati apa yang tertera pada layar di depannya, diiringi gerakan jari yang sibuk menggeser kursor pada keyboard laptop itu. Tidak biasanya siswa yang satu itu bisa terlihat serius seperti itu. Apalagi siswa tersebut terkenal sebagai siswa pembawa onar di sekolah ini, yang pasti biasanya kelas jauh lebih gaduh daripada ini. Membuat tidak jarang kelas ini mendapat hukuman massal akibat terlalu gaduh dan mengganggu ketenangan kelas lainnya.

"Coba lihat ini Gaara! Menurutmu yang mana?" Ujar pemuda pirang itu kepada teman sebangku berambut merah di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Pemuda yang dipanggil tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alisnya setelah melihat hal yang ditunjukan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya itu kepadanya.

"Menurutmu mana yang paling mirip? Kau masih ingat ciri yang pernah kuceritakan bukan?!" Jelas Naruto dengan nada menekankan. Sahabatnya ini seharusnya tahu apa yang dia maksud, mengingat sudah sering Naruto menceritakan hal ini kepada Gaara.

"Kau masih mencarinya Naruto?" Tanya Gaara masih tetap dingin.

"Tentu saja Gaara… Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku harus menemukannya apapun yang terjadi. Jadi menurutmu mana yang paling cocok?"

Gaara memandang layar laptop yang diperlihatkan padanya. Yang terpampang pada layar tersebut penuh berisi dengan foto-foto gadis berambut merah. Jika dipikir Naruto tengah mencari jodoh dengan cara browsing di internet, sungguh ini adalah hal terkonyol dari sekian hal-hal konyol lainnya yang pernah dilakukan Naruto. Tapi mudah-mudahan ini bukanlah hal yang serius.

"Entahlah Naruto." Kepala Gaara bedenyut jika memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya mengenai foto-foto itu.

"Ayolah Gaara… bantu aku! Yang pasti dia berambut merah dan mungkin dia ada di salah satu foto ini." Naruto menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan memohon. Yah… mungkin saja Tuhan memberikan petunjuknya di sini. Sesuatu yang benar-benar ia harapkan untuk ditemukannya. Sosok yang ia temui tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kurasa percuma saja Naruto, sangat banyak wanita berambut merah… kemungkinannya satu banding seribu kau bisa menemukannya." Timpal Gaara.

"Tapi aku tahu ciri-cirinya Gaara… dia sangat cantik berambut merah panjang, berkulit putih dan beriris hijau. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tumbuh mirip seperti ibuku." Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

Gaara heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berfikir menemukan seseorang menggunakan situs mbah Google seperti ini, benar-benar jauh dari kata efisien mengingat dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang identitas yang dicarinya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu saja dia tidak bisa mengenali gadis itu, apalagi sekarang. Bahkan Gaara tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabatnya ini yakin gadis itu akan mirip dengan ibunya.

"Lagian kami memiliki kenangan yang tidak dapat dilupakan Gaara…" Tambahnya.

"Ini bewarna coklat, pasti bukan. Dan ini kulitnya terlalu gelap… Wahh, yang ini sangat cantik…" Gumam Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Yo Naruto..! Wahh, kau sedang mencari gadis lewat internet yah…?" Kiba datang mengintrupsi sambil melongok ikut memperhatikan layar itu.

Naruto masih tetap fokos dan terus-terusan bergumam.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka gadis berambut merah."

"Yah… itu karena ibuku berambut merah." Kali ini Naruto menyengir lima jari menanggapi pertanyaan kiba.

"Jadi kau suka wanita berambut merah karena ibumu?" Timpal Lee tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Wahh… kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti Naruto…!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya Lee." Pandang Kiba bosan. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kiba beralih ke Naruto.

"Aku masih ingat pesan terakhir ibuku, dia bilang 'jangan pilih-pilih makanan, hiduplah yang teratur, perbanyak berteman' dan yang paling penting 'Jangan tertarik pada wanita yang tidak baik, CARILAH WANITA YANG MIRIP DENGANKU..'." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Yah… sebenarnya masih banyak lagi pesan ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal. Tapi hal itulah yang paling diingat Naruto.

"Owh… jadi begitu…" Ucap kiba manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini Naruto, yang ini lumayan manis." Tunjuk Lee.

"Yang ini saja! Lebih seksi." Kali ini Kiba yang menunjukan salah satu foto gadis berambut merah di monitor tersebut.

"Aku sudah memiliki pilihanku sendiri teman-teman." Sela Naruto.

"Ohya? Yang mana?" Tanya Kiba dan Lee antusias.

"Di sini sih… belum ketemu."

"Hah… lalu siapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia…eemm… dia cinta pertamaku tujuh tahun yang lalu…" Ucap Naruto sedikit malu juga mengatakan cinta pertamanya kepada orang lain.

"Lalu sekarang dia di mana?"

"Hehehhhh, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto cengengesan.

Kiba dan Lee hampir terjatuh karena cengok.

"Kau ini payah sekali Naruto."

"Habis… datanya sudah lenyap karena kabakaran tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ujar Naruto pundung.

"Kebakaran? Bagaimana bisa terjadi Naruto?" Tanya Lee. Sedangkan Kiba menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Yahh… dia itu pernah ikut ajang yang diselenggarakan ayahku tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi terjadi kebakaran saat ajang itu berlangsung… Kami bahkan terjebak di dalamnya."

"APPAH… kau pernah terjebak di tengah kebakaran? Wah,,, kau punya banyak pengalaman hidup Teman…" Ucap Lee berlebihan, membuat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas memandang mereka.

"Yah… dan setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah kembali bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya kiba.

"Dia cantik bersurai merah dan beriris hijau." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagimana dengan Sakura… dia cantik bukan?" Timpal Lee.

"Yah, dia memang cantik. Tapi rambut Sakura bewarna pink sedangkan dia merah menyala."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Amaru."

"Bukan-bukan. Kulitnya terlalu gelap." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau bilang dia pernah mengikuti kontes tujuh yang lalu yang diselenggarakan oleh ayahmu bukan?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengelus dagunya. Bergaya seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir.

"Yah,,, dan kami terjebak kebakaran berdua waktu itu."

Tiba-tiba Kiba seperti mendapat sesuatu dan menjentikan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mencarinya lewat kejadian itu Naruto. Mungkin saja dia menuliskan pengalaman hidupnya itu di suatu blog atau sejenisnya." Terang Kiba menyeringai.

"Kau benar Kiba…!" Mata Naruto bersinar antusias.

"Baiklah,,, aku akan membantumu."

"Aku juga akan membantumu Kawan…"

Gaara hanya diam memandang mereka bertiga yang sedang mencari sesuatu yang diketahuinya hanya percuma. Mudah-mudahan ini tidak berlangsung lebih lama!

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang anak kecil tengah berlari-lari di sebuah lantai gedung. Rambut merah panjangnya menari-nari seiring dengan gerakan rambutnya.

"…Jangan lari! Giliranmu sudah tiba, _Nee-chan_ akan menghukummu jika kau tidak berhenti!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya di belakang.

Anak itu terlihat semakin kebingungan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia berbelok pada pertigaan ruangan kemudian bersembunyi di balik pot yang lumayan besar di sana.

Sementara gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang mengejarnya tampak kebingungan mencari sosok adiknya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Dimana anak itu? Cepat sekali. Hah… kalau begini rencanaku jadi gagal…" Gerutunya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali berlari menyusuri koridor melewati pot yang menyembunyikan sosok yang dicarinya.

Anak yang sedang bersembunyi itu menarik nafas lega saat kakaknya tidak melihat keberadaannya. Jika diperhatikan anak kecil ini terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat cantik mengingat gaun berenda yang ia kenakan dan rambut merah panjang dengan dukungan make up yang semakin membuatnya bertambah cantik. Namun sebenarnya dia bukanlah gadis kecil, melainkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya mendadaninya seperti ini dan memaksanya untuk naik ke atas panggung bersama para anak gadis lainnya. Sedikit banyak dia merasa malu berpakaian seperti anak gadis dan risih dengan rambut panjangnya seperti ini. Kesadarannya memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak ingin dikenali orang lain, sehingga memutuskan tidak melepas wig yang dipakainya walaupun ingin.

Gaara tidak mau kakaknya menemukannya dan mendorongnya untuk naik ke atas panggung lagi. Saat berjalan di atas _catwalk_ tadi saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis. Malihat semua orang yang memandangnya membuatnya merasa malu dan takut. Apalagi sekarang kakaknya malah menyuruhnya bernyanyi. Tidak akan. Dia harus menghindari kakaknya Temari untuk saat ini.

Gaara beranjak setelah Temari melewatinya dan langsung berlari menuju belokan ruangan lain.

BRUGH

"Ouch." Gaara terjerembab ke belakang saat dirinya bertubrukan dengan tubuh kecil lain yang berada di belokan ruangan tersebut.

Gaara meringis kemudian terbelalak mengenali anak berambut pirang yang telah ditabraknya. Anak itu terlihat sedang terbengong menatapnya pada posisi terduduknya di atas lantai. Anak ini adalah teman sekelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto di SD Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimana ini ? Jangan-jangan anak ini sudah mengenalinya.

"Ternyata kau disitu…" Suara Temari mengagetkannya, membuat ia segera beranjak dari posisinya.

"Gawat! Aku harus bersembunyi!" Ucap Gaara panik. Gaara menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. "Kumohon sembunyikan aku..!"

"Eh?" Bocah pirang itu hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau ditemukan… Ayo! Aku harus bersembunyi.!" Ucap Gaara menarik-narik lengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, lewat sini!" Naruto menarik Gaara untuk berlari kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Naruto membuka pintu itu dan mengajak Gaara masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kemana anak itu?" Ujar Temari kebingungan. Dia yakin tadi dia melihat seluit Gaara dipertigaan ruangan ini. Tapi mengapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Kau yang di panggung tadikan? Kau sangat cantik, aku Uzumaki Naruto, lalu kau siapa?" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Eh?" Gaara terdiam, ternyata Naruto tidak mengenalinya, mungkin karena mereka tidak terlalu dekat di sekolah. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Gaara tidak mau ditertawakan jika Naruto mengetahui siapa dirinya yang berdadan seperti anak gadis sekarang ini.

"Itu… itu aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu…" Ucap Gaara menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto. Gaara takut jika tiba-tiba Naruto bisa mengenalinya. Untung saja tanda Ai-nya tertutup poni dari wig yang dipakainya.

"Begitukah?... lalu kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Naruto sedikit membungkuk berusaha mengintip wajah Gaara.

"Itu… aku tidak mau naik ke panggung, tapi kakakku memaksaku." Jawab Gaara.

"Owh… begitu. Kalau begitu kita di sini saja dulu. Kau tenang saja ini ruangan kerja ayahku." Ucap Naruto sambil menaiki kursi di ruangan itu.

…..

"Ada apa ini?" Temari yang sedang kebingungan mencari Gaara bertambah semakin kebingungan melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang panik di sekitarnya diiringi suara alarm menggema di seluruh gedung.

"Nona… Nona, anda harus segera keluar dari gedung ini! Terjadi kebakaran di salah satu ruangan dan apinya telah menyebar dengan cepat." Ucap seoarang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menahannya. Mata Temari terbelalak mendengarkan hal itu.

"Tapi aku harus menemukan adikku terlebih dahulu…! Adikku pasti bersembunyi di lantai gedung ini." Semua lampu tiba-tiba padam, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu semakin panik termasuk juga Temari.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kau harus cepat keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak, Gaara pasti sedang ketakuatan di suatu tempat. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!" Teriak Temari. Hatinya kalut memikirkan keadaan Gaara saat ini. Harusnya dia tidak membawa Gaara ke tempat ini, apalagi memaksanya. Pasti Gaara tidak akan menghilang seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika api semakin membesar dan Gaara terjebak di dalamnya. Dia bukanlah kakak yang baik dan Temari tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara.

…

"Uhuk,uhuk,ukh…" Gaara terbangun merasakan asap yang tiba-tiba menyerang pernafasannya. Naruto dan dirinya telah tertidur di ruangan ini, dan sekarang matanya terbelalak melihat kondisi ruangan yang gelap hanya diterangi cahaya kemerahan dengan asap yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Naruto,Naruto…" Gaara menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya panik.

"Engh…" Erang Naruto perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Naruto terkejut melihat sekeliling ruangan kerja yang di sewa ayahnya ini. Perasaannya menjadi takut, dan benar kata anak di sebelahnya, mereka harus segera pergi dari sini.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara membuka pintu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat koridor ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan nyala api.

"Bagaimana ini?" Naruto berseru panik. Gaara hanya diam terpaku ketakutan melihat jalan mereka untuk keluar telah dilalap api.

"Kita kembali ke dalam." Naruto menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya bersembunyi di kolong meja kerja.

"Na-naruto… Aku takut…" Ujar Gaara lirih. Tubuh mereka menggigil ketakutan. Naruto juga tidak kalah takutnya dengan anak yang dikiranya seorang perempuan di sebelahnya. Tapi sebagai laki-laki dia harus lebih berani dan menenangkan anak di sebelahnya ini.

"Tenang… kita pasti selamat! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Walaupun tidak dapat menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Pasti Gaara juga mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol, mengingat Gaara menyembunyikan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Tapi ini semua sedang tidak baik-baik saja…"

"Uhugh…" Nafas mereka semakin sesak akibat kabut asap yang semakin tebal dan nyala api telah masuk ke ruangan ini.

Naruto melepas jas kecilnya dan menyampirkannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara mendongak menatap Naruto. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Eemm… jika…". Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Gaara."Jika kita berhasil keluar dari sini… eemm… dan tumbuh besar nanti… maukah kau menikah denganku..?!"

Gaara membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan dilamar bocah laki-laki diusia 10 tahun seperti ini.

"Kau saja tidak tahu siapa aku." Ujar Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya juga memerah. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada saat dia panik.

"Kalau begitu kuharap kau mau menemuiku jika aku tidak kunjung juga menemukanmu!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum menatap Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab, pikirannya tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jika kita selamat aku ingin hidup bersamamu, aku menyukaimu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Gaara, rasanya dia ingin sedikit mencicipi bibir mungil itu.

BRAKK

"KYAAAA…."

Bukannya sebuah kecupan melainkan teriakan mereka bersamaan saat mendengar suara berdegum itu.

"Syukurlah aku menemukan kalian!"

"Tou, Tou-san…"  
"Kalian tidak apa-apakan?"

Dan sejak saat itu Gaara tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun termasuk, bahkan menyembunyikannya dari Naruto.

o.0

"Gaara, Gaara…"

"Ada apa Naruto…? Seenaknya saja kau main nylonong ke rumah orang lain dan berteriak-teriak, memangnya rumahku ini hutan apa…?" Temari menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa centong di tangannya. Yahh,,, dia sedang mengaduk sup saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan berteriak-teriak di dalam rumahnya. Kemudian berniat untuk mengalihkan fungsi pengaduk sup di tangannya untuk memukul kepala pirang Naruto.

"Dimana Gaara? Ada kabar penting yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadanya." Ujar Naruto tanpa menghiraukan aura tidak enak yang dikeluarkan Temari. Naruto memang sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah Gaara tanpa permisi. Dan tidak jarang dirinya dihempaskan keluar oleh Temari karena kelakuan tidak sopannya itu.

"Memang kabar penting apa yang membuatmu tidak lebih heboh dari biasanya." Sindir Temari dengan nada meremehkan. Yah, Naruto kan terlalu sering membuat hal konyol tidak berguna.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Suara baritone Gaara membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Gaara sudah berada di belakang Temari sekarang.

"Pasti kau tidak percaya ini Gaara… Aku menemukannya, lihat!" Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan menyodorkan selembar foto kepada Gaara.

Temari sempat melirik foto tersebut. "Memangnya siapa gadis itu?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia adalah cinta pertama yang sudah aku cari selama ini." Jawab Naruto enteng. Sepertinya karena terlalu senang dia tidak keberatan menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Tapi mata gadis ini berwarna merah Naruto." Timpal Gaara.

"Mungkin waktu itu dia memakai kontak lensa makanya berwarna hijau. Lagipula aku sudah chattingan dengannya Gaara.. dan dia bilang dia pernah mengikuti kontes tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Perasaan Gaara tiba-tiba tidak enak. Gaara melirik Temari yang menatapnya. Bisa terbongkar semuanya jika Naruto membicarakannya di depan Temari.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di atas!" Ajak Gaara kepada Naruto untuk menuju ke kamarnya.  
"Ternyata pencarian di internet itu membuahkan hasil. Hahh… aku sungguh tidak sabar." Seru Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Gaara dan menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal.

"Bagaiman kau bisa yakin?"

Naruto mendongak kemudian berganti posisi.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku sudah melakukan chatting dengannya. Dia bilang bahwa dia pernah mengikuti kontes itu dan menyaksikan kebakaran waktu itu…" Terang Naruto.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah menanyakannya, apakah dia pernah bertemu denganmu bahkan terjebak di tengah kebekaran itu?" Tanya Gaara lebih jauh.

"Kalau itu belum… aku akan menanyakannya secara langsung nanti."

"Nanti?"

"Yah… aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan jika benar aku akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku saat itu juga."

DEG

Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat hatinya terasa seperti dihantam. Gaara memandang tidak mengerti dan sedikit benci menatap foto di tangannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkulit putih yang memang terlihat cantik di dalam foto itu. Gaara tidak mengharapkan pencarian di internet itu bisa sejauh ini. Hatinya bergetar menahan keinginan untuk mengatakan segalanya. Bahwa Naruto salah, gadis ini bukanlah orang dia cari. Gaara ingin mengutuki Naruto di dalam hati, mengapa Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menemukan orang yang benar, mengapa Naruto tidak menyadari dirinya. Dan kenapa pula Gaara bersih keras untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Apakah Gaara terlalu malu untuk mengakui dirinya pernah menjadi anak perempuan dan mengikuti kontes kecantikan? Dulunya memang Gaara berfikir seperti itu, tapi ketakutannya itu sudah berubah kearah yang lain. Ketakutan itu jauh lebih besar daripada sekedar rasa takut karena malu.

Gaara takut Naruto akan kecewa mengetahui gadis yang dicarinya selama ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Itu akan jauh dari amanat ibu Naruto yang berusaha naruto wujudkan. Apalagi Gaara yakin Naruto itu straight, dia tidak akan menyukai laki-laki termasuk dirinya. Gaara selalu melihat Naruto bersikap seperti sahabat yang dekat kepadanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menganggap Narutoto lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan dan memendam semua ini selama tujuh tahun Gaara?.…

.

.

Naruto tampak berjalan dengan lesu setelah meninggalkan mall. Acara berkencannya berantakan dan gadis yang bernama Karin itu sama sekali bukan orang yang dicarinya. Gadis itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan bocah berambut pirang waktu itu, bahkan gadis itu sudah meninggalkan gedung setelah alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Lagipula wanita idaman yang seperti ibunya jauh dari kata selingkuh dan tidak mungkin akan dilabrak oleh beberapa pemuda sekaligus seperti tadi. Dia bukan gadis yang baik. Naruto berjalan meyusuri trotoar dengan lunglai…

"Naruto…" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

Temari dan Naruto telah berada di sebuah cafe dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan dua gelas jus yang mereka pesan.

"Jika ada masalah kau bisa curhat kepadaku." Temari menatap wajah murung Naruto dihadapannya. Merupakan hal yang sangat jarang Temari ingin mendengar cerita dari tuan tidak penting dihadapannya ini.

"Hemm… sepertinya aku memang butuh tempat untuk curhat." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Temari menyesap kopinya sambil bersiap mendengarkan curhatan Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Temari menyeringai, ternyata semua itu benar.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya Naruto?" Temari bertanya kepada Naruto walaupun dia sudah paham apa yang terjadi.

"Entahlah… sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat pertama kali melihatnya di atas panggung. Dia terlihat sangat cantik… dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai detik ini."

Temari tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya pada adiknya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Adiknya itu memang manis dan dirinya sangat bangga dapat membuatnya bisa secantik itu. Padahal adiknya sangat kaku saat berjalan di atas catwalk, tapi dia dapat menyita pandangan setiap orang pada saat itu. Sayang dia kabur dan tidak mau naik lagi ke atas panggung.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto! Pencarianmu akan berakhir di sini." Ucap Temari menyeringai aneh.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Temari.

Temari mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"I-ini..?" Mata Naruto terbelalak menatap kertas yang merupakan sebuah foto itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya heran kepada Temari.

Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto. "Nah,,, berjuanglah!" kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan, namun dia dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar setelahnya dengan memandang dua kertas di tangannya.

Foto itu sebenarnya adalah foto tujuh tahun yang lalu yang berhasil diabadikannya, dan satu kertas lagi adalah sebuah surat yang berisikan undangan. Bisa di bilang itu surat cinta dengan beberapa kalimat yang di rekayasa Temari sendiri. Temari yakin isinya tidak akan melenceng Dari kejadian sebenarnya. Filingnyakan sangat kuat. Filing fujoshinya tidak pernah salah menyuruhnya untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Gaara kemudian menemui Naruto di sini. Sekarang ada satu tugas lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Yaitu meyakinkan Cinderella untuk segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

*(*

"Kau sedang apa Gaara" Kepala Gaara menoleh saat Temari menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Gaara sekenanya seraya menatap ke depan.

"Bagaimana keadaan si durian berisik itu? apakah dia berhasil dengan gadis yang dimaksudnya tadi siang?" Gaara tersentak, mengapa Temari membicarakan hal itu?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara…? Apakah mereka akan jadian?" Tanya Temari menatap Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak menatap Temari, Gaara bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengarkan pertanyaan Temari itu.

"Yah mungkin…" Apa boleh buat, telinganya sudah menangkap pertanyaan itu dan dia harus menjawabnya.

"Kalau menurutku… Naruto tidak akan jadian dengan gadis itu, karena bukan gadis itu yang dicarinya."

Gaara tersentak menoleh menatap Temari. Sebenarnya apa maksud kakaknya ini.

"Kenapa siberisik itu harus memiliki otak yang bodoh? Kasian sekali orang yang dicarinya." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Padahal orang yang dicarinya selalu berada di dekatnya." Lanjutnya.

Gaara tersenyum miris menyadari Temari telah mengetahuinya.

"Padahal adikku inikan sangat manis. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasakan sesuatu… iyakan Gaara?!" Temari memandang adiknya yang telah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin karena aku sama sekali tidak manis." Elak Gaara.

Temari tertawa kecil mendengarkan respon adiknya itu.

"Lalu bagimana denganmu Gaara? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya selama tujuh tahun ini?" Tanya Temari berubah sedikit tegas.

Gaara tertegun. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya semuanya terbongkar. Gaara tidak tahu darimana Temari mengetahui semua ini. Tapi yang jelas kakaknya ini selalu ingin mengetahui segala hal tentangnya.

"Tidak penting aku memberi tahunya." Jawab Gaara dingin.

Temari berdecak. "Bagimana kau bisa berkata seperti ini, apakah kau tidak kasian terhadap Naruto?"

"Entahlah!"

Temari menatap heran kepada Gaara. Apakah ini semua lebih rumit daripada yang ia bayangkan? Ada apa dengan adiknya ini? Kenapa Gaara bersikap dingin dan terlihat tidak ingin peduli seperti ini?

"Sampai kapan ka harus bersembunyi Gaara. Aku tahu sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat. Selama ini aku bisa melihatnya Gaara… kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari mata kakakmu ini!"

"Hhh, kami hanyalah sahabat." Gaara sungguh tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia tahu sifat Temari, dan dia tidak ingin kakaknya memaksanya berpikir lebih keras dan membuat dadanya bertambah sesak.

"Apa kau rela melihat Naruto besama orang lain? Dan apakah kau rela melihat posisimu digantikan oleh orang yang salah, mengira orang lain adalah cinta pertamanya yang sebenarnya adalah kau Gaara…" Ujar Temari penuh penekanan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika itu jauh lebih baik." Yah, memang itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara. Tidak apa melihat Naruto bersama orang lain jika hal itu tidak akan membuat Naruto kecewa. Dan tidak apa jika Naruto menganggap orang lain sebagai dirinya jika Naruto bahagia karenanya.

"Jangan bohong Gaara! Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto dan Naruto juga tengah mencari cinta pertamanya…"

Gaara beranjak berdiri. Temari terdiam menatapnya.

"_Nee-san_ tidak usah ikut campur!" Ucap Gaara dingin.

Temari menggeram pelan melihat sosok adiknya yang penurut menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak! Aku harus ikut campur untuk kebahagiaan adikku-. Sudah tujuh tahun kau memendam, semua ini, aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya lebih lama lagi." Ucap Temari tegas. Sedikit banyak Temari sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Gaara-nya bukanlah orang yang keras kepala seperti ini. Adiknya yang ia tahu adalah seorang yang selalu berpikir pintar dan cepat dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Lalu apakah kerena cinta hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Tindakannya ini hanya akan membuatnya terluka dan membuat masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan.

"_Nee-san_ tidak mengerti! Yang diinginkan Naruto adalah seorang perempuan seperti ibunya, bukan laki-laki seperti diriku…!" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya keras, rasanya dia ingin berteriak agar semua orang mengerti dan melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Jadi kau kecewa jika Naruto akan menyesal? Itu hal pengecut Gaara. Jika Naruto benar-benar mencintai sosok itu dia tidak akan menyesal mengetahui apapun keadaannya. Dan kau tahu bukan Naruto sangat menyayangimu?"

"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagi sahabat. Lagipula tidak mungkin Naruto menajadi seorang gay." Tekan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya? Apa dirimu tidak tersiksa dengan semua ini? Cobalah membongkarnya Gaara…! Dan semua itu tidak akan membebanimu lagi."

Gaara terdiam, sebenarnya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Temari. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dan juga kasihan dengan Naruto yang terus mencarinya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Gaara membongkar ini semua.

"Pikirakan baik-baik Gaaara! Agar kau tidak menyesal…" Temari mengelus rambut adiknya sejenak sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Gaara untuk menyendiri.

Gaara tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus megikuti rencana kakaknya. Seharusnya dia bisa membicarakannya langsung tanpa harus menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh hal ini membuatnya malu dan ingin menghindar sekarang juga. Tapi Temari terus memaksa dan menyeretnya, bahkan kakak laki-lakinya Kankuro ikut membantu Temari mengikatnya di kursi agar bisa didandaninya. Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang! Gaara mengenakan sebuah gaun bewarna merah senada dengan wig merah panjangnya. Untung saja suasana sedang sepi, jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya apalagi sampai mengenalinya Gaara pasti langsung ingin terjun ke laut saat itu juga.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus berpenampilan seperti ini lagi. Temari bilang dirinya harus meyakinkan Naruto dan mengetes Naruto. Memang benar kemungkinan besar Naruto akan menganggapnya lelucon jika dirinya langsung mengatakannya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai cinta pertama Naruto, orang yang telah dicarinya selama ini. Itu karena Naruto sudah berulang kali menceritakan semuanya kepada Gaara. Lalu apa yang harus ia jawab jika Naruto bertanya kenapa dia biasa saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat dirinya menceritakan hal itu. Naruto pasti akan menganggap dirinya telah bermain-main.

Itu bukanlah kesan yang bagus menurut Temari "Setidaknya kau harus membuatnya terpesona lagi Gaara" Itulah yang diucapkan Temari. Walaupun Gaara sedang kalut, tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah di tengah seretan Temari saat ini.

"Ayo Gaara…! Pergi dan lakukanlah!" Temari mendorong punggung Gaara menyuruh Gaara untuk berjalan menuju Naruto yang telah menunggunya di taman ini.

Apa boleh buat dirinya sudah seperti ini dan Naruto sudah lama menunggunya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat melihat sosok yang telah lama dicarinya mendekat ke arahnya. "Cantik… Bahkan lebih anggun daripada yang dulu." Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto yang terpesona pada sosok yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara tersebut.

Gaara melangkah mendekat, namun dia memalingkan mukanya yang sebenarnya sudah memerah sedari tadi melihat penampilannya sendiri. 'Bagaimana jika sekarang Naruto mengenalinya?' ucap Gaara di dalam hati. Temari memang tidak bisa menyamarkan mata pandanya yang sudah menebal saat ia remaja, namun banyak wanita yang suka memakai aye shadow tebal bukan. Sedangkan tato Ai-nya telah tersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Ternyata benar, kaulah yang akan menemuiku." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman menawan.

Gaara hanya diam saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan dengan suara baritonenya.

Naruto menengadahkan tangannya kepada Gaara untuk mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman.

"Kau tahu kau membuatku hampir gila karena mencarimu?" Ucap Naruto memandang bahagia gadis di hadapannya. "Masihkah kau mengingat kejadian itu? Aku harap kau mau memberi tahukan siapa dirimu kepadaku sekarang!" Lanjut Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari tas tangannya, Temari sudah memperkirakan hal ini sehingga menyuruh Gaara untuk membawa tas tangan yang berisi note book di dalamnya.

Gaara menulis sesuatu dengan notenook di tangannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengikutinya walaupun sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis di depannya ini tidak mau berbicara secara langsung.

"Yah,,, di tengah acara kontes kecantikan itu aku kabur dan bertemu denganmu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu Uzumaki NARUTO." Naruto tersenyum senang saat membaca note itu terutama pada bagian namanya. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia, sosok itu tidak melupakan pertemuan mereka dan mengingat dengan jelas siapa namanya.

"Apakah kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan saat kita terjebak di tengah bencana saat itu?" Tanya Natuto selanjutnya.

Gaara kembali menulis. "Aku ingat di tengah kebakaran itu kau meminta suatu hal konyol kepadaku. Bagaimana bisa bocah 10 tahun sepertimu melamarku di tengah kebakaran?"

Naruto tertawa kecil saat membacanya.

"Yah… waktu itu dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan aku ingin menemukan pendamping hidupku sebelum malaikat datang saat itu." Ujar Naruto setengah bercanda. "Apakah kau benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai hal konyol?" Tanya Naruto sedikit memelas.

"Tidak juga. Tapi gara-gara ucapanmu itu hidupku menjadi tidak tenang."

Naruto menyeringai, itu artinya sosok itu juga tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku!" Naruto menyentuh tangan orang didepannya. "Aku serius waktu itu.. aku sangat menyukaimu dan saat ini aku yakin setelah melihatmu kembali." Gaara memandang mata safir Naruto yang memang mengisyaratkan keseriusan di dalam sana. Gaara menarik tangannya dan kembali menulis.

"Itu hanya rasa yang semu Naruto."

"Bukan…" Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan meletakkan di dadanya.

"Kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang sangat cepat bukan? Aku yakin, dan seseorang laki-laki itu tidak akan menarik kata-katanya." Ujar Naruto tegas.

Gaara tertegun dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto. Gaara menjadi bimbang. Benarkah yang dikatakan Naruto itu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto mengetahui dia jauh berbeda dari sosok yang dikiranya…?

Sejenak kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya dan meraih notebook-nya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Maaf! Aku tidak bisa. Bukankah saat itu aku tidak mengiyakannya?"

"Tapi kau menemuiku saat ini. Setidaknya beri tahu siapa dirimu dan berikan aku kesempatan!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

Gaara tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus-terusan berharap seperti ini. Gaara harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pandangan memohon itu berubah menjadi pandangan terluka. Gaara tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa lebih dari apa yang seharusnya.

"Kau akan kecewa jika mengetahui siapa aku Naruto. Aku bukanlah wanita yang kau idamkan." Tulis Gaara.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Aku yakin dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku akan tetap mengejarmu tidak peduli siapa kau atau bagaimana keadaanmu." Ucap Naruto memegang kedua bahu Gaara.

"Kau yakin?" Suara baritone Gaara mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto menatap sosok di hadapannya, mungkin pendengarannya sedang eror atau suaranya memang seperti itu.

"Bahkan jika kau tahu bahwa akulah gadis itu?" Gaara melepaskan wignya merasakan ini sudah tiba saatnya.

"Tidak mungkin…" Naruto menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Telinganya tidak salah dengar dan pemandangan di hadapannya ini membuatnya membatu seketika.

"Maaf Naruto! Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku…aku hanya takut mengatakan semua ini." Ucap Gaara kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut terkejut Naruto. Gaara tidak ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana mata itu akan menggambarkan sebuah kekecewaan dan pandangan terluka akibat dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakannya bahkan membiarkanmu mencari-cari dirimu padahal kau ada di dekatku Gaara?! Kau pasti menetertawakanku selama tujuh tahun ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf…! Aku takut. Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Maafkan aku Naruto… aku tahu setelah ini kita tidak bisa seperti sedia kala lagi. Semua ini salahku… Maafkan aku!" Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tidak sanggup berada di hadapan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto akan membencinya. Airmatanya bahkan hampir jatuh saat ini juga. Ia tidak sanggup berbicara lebih banyak, apalagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Namun langkah Gaara terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Gaara. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Gaara menengadahkan wajahnya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sekarang kau tidak ada pilihan lain. Jadilah pendamping hidupku!"

Gaara membatu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan ini apa lagi dengan nada mutlak seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, seorang laki-laki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya." Tegas Naruto.

"Bukannya kau menginginkan wanita seperti ibu Naruto? Untuk apa kau mengatakannya lagi saat kau sudah melihat semuanya?" Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.  
Bukannya sudah jelas, ini semua tidak sesuai yang Naruto bayangkan. Lalu mengapa Naruto tetap memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bukanlah suatu hal yang lucu jika tiba-tiba Naruto berubah menjadi gay karena cinta pertamanya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Naruto menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Yah, itu memang benar, tapi yang dimaksud ibuku adalah orang yang penyayang dan baik seperti dirinya Gaara. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." Gumam Naruto di dekat telinga Gaara.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Tapi wanita dan laki-laki itu sangat berbeda. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa menjadi sosok seperti ibu Naruto karena kenyatannya dia adalah laki-laki.

"Jangan seperti ini Naruto! Kau hanya akan melanggar amanat ibumu…"

"Tidak Gaara… tidak. Aku paham sekarang. Ibuku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang baik untukku dan selalu mencintaiku seperti dirinya. Yang tentunya selalu ada untukku Gaara… dan kau selalu ada disetiap saat yang aku butuhkan, bahkan kau tidak keberatan karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Percayalah!"

Gaara terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah semua ini mimpi? Namun semua yang ia rasakan ini sangat terasa nyata. Pelukan Naruto yang hangat bahkan perasaannya yang sesak sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan bahagia mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara. Maaf aku baru menyadarinya setelah semuanya seperti ini. Maafkan aku tidak mengenalimu dan membiarkanku berbuat bodoh mencari-cari sosok yang padahal berada di dekatku. Aku memang orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Pasti kau sangat lelah Gaara…" Naruto menghirup aroma rambut Gaara pelan. Dia sangat-sangat bodoh baru meyakini perasaanya yang sebenarnya lebih dari sahabat selama ini.

Gaara terisak air matanya sudah jatuh sejak Naruto mendekapnya di dalam pelukan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Gaara… Jantungku yang berdetak keras tidak mungkin berbohong. Asal kau tahu, rasa sayangku terlalu besar jika itu hanya sekedar sahabat. Dan kaupun juga. Lihat! Bahkan kau rela berpakaian seperti ini hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Katakan kau mencintaiku Gaara!" ucap Naruto seraya tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya Naruto… aku juga mencintaimu." Kini perasaan Gaara seperti terbebaskan. Kebahagiaan menyerang hatinya. Dan mereka tertawa berdua di dalam keharuan yang melegakan hati.

_FIN_

Arigatoo… buat senpai yang udah ngasih ide ini. Pasti aku gak tahu harus bikin apa buat fanday yang udah berlangsung sekarang.

Arigatoo minna yang sudah mau membaca fic yang terlalu banyak kekurangan ini. !


End file.
